


Maybe I Can Be Both

by ClarissaGeorge



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaGeorge/pseuds/ClarissaGeorge
Summary: Katie always had a little crush on Shiro and when he disappeared, along with her bother and father, it broke her heart. So she became Pidge, the quiet kid with no time for anything, but science and getting her family back. Then she was thrown into Voltron and found him again. Only, she was no longer Katie she was Pidge. Pidge, focused Pidge, who only wanted her family back. But maybe she could be Katie too. The only problem was the Galra and their terrible timing.(Incomplete at the moment, DO NOT READ)





	1. Spars and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic on this site. Have some others on the other one. I hope you like it.Okay. Guys. Buddies. The mere mortals that have no business reading my delightful artwork in the form of writing. Basically, listen up bitches feast your eyes on some SHIDGE.

“Matt? Matt! I’ll find you, I promise. I will.” Katie yells.

  
“Pidge! Pidge! Pi-“ Matt yells before he’s swept away.

  
“Matt!” Katie shrieks before waking up, covered in sweat.

  
“Pidge! Pidge! It time for training, get up!” Lance yells. Pidge groans and shoves a pillow over her head.

  
“Five more minutes! Jeez!” She growls.

  
She was so tired. She stayed up almost all night, which doesn’t make sense since they were in space, hacking and re-hacking into Galra tech, that they found on one of their ships.

  
“Pidge, don’t make me get Allura.” Lance threatened. Pidge groaned, rolled her eyes, and quickly navigated her way over the piles of junk to the door. She almost opened it when she saw her state of undress. She spends the next three minutes gathering her clothes before promptly throwing on her usual outfit, pair of her cargo shorts and over-sized sweatshirt.

  
Then she opened the door.

  
She glared up at Lance’s face, that was too damn cheery this soon after she wakes up.

  
“Come on, sweet Pidgeon. We must get to training. The rest of the team is waiting.”

  
Pidge rolled her eyes. She would never get through training if she continued to mope, so she put on a smile, which was more like a grimace and let Lance drag her to the training room.  
Pidge complained in her head all the way there. She didn’t even realize they arrived until Allura called on Pidge.

  
“What? I mean, I was listening, but Lance wasn’t. I mean, he never listens, he’s always spacing out and… stuff. Can you repeat what you just said? For him?” Pidge babbled, ignoring the death glares she was receiving from Lance, who actually was for once, listening.

  
Allura smiled brightly at Pidge and gave a disapproving look at Lance before repeating what she had just said.

  
“I said, we will be sparring each other. I think this will be a great exercise for everybody. No uniforms or weapons. The spar will end when someone is unable to fight or yields. Try not to seriously injure one another though. The pairs will be Keith and Lance, myself and Hunk, and Shiro and Pidge. Pidge and Shiro will go first, then Keith and Lance, followed by myself and Hunk.” Allura restated, glancing at Lance.  
They all nod and Pidge walks to the middle of the training mat with Shiro as the others stand around watching. Pidge smiles tiredly at Shiro but gets into a battle stance. Shiro looks at her with a concerned look and it makes her heart beat faster, but she calms herself and nods at Shiro, signaling that she was ready.

  
He nods back. They each spend a moment correcting their posture and stance before lunging at each other.  
It is Shiro that makes the first move. He punches towards Pidge, which she blocks, but is pushed back a little. Shiro lunges for her again, this time forcing Pidge to roll away. She kicks the back of Shiro’s knees and stands up, getting back into her stance. Pidge then runs forward punching and kicking at Shiro’s torso before Shiro kicks her legs from under her. Pidge coughs and rolls back, barely missing Shiro’s foot on her arm.

  
“I won’t go easy on you.” Pidge mocks. Before running at him. Shiro laughs and blocks Pidge’s kick but realizes a little too late that it wasn’t an attack, it was a boost. Pidge uses Shiro’s leg to push herself up and over his shoulders to sit behind his head and lock her legs around his neck, squeezing lightly so he doesn’t pass out. Shiro scratches her legs before throwing himself back and on to the floor, crushing her underneath his weight.

  
Pidge immediately legs go to gasp and as she does, Shiro turns and straddles her waist and uses his human hand to lightly squeeze her throat. She tries to buck, but Shiro holds firm, his Galra h and holding her wrists above her head and her legs trapped underneath his legs. She sighs and stops struggling. Then, after a moment, she realizes their position and blushes.  
“I yield.” She states, breathing heavily. They both stay like that for a moment calming their breathing, but before Shiro ca

n move someone clears their throat behind them.  
They both look up to see Lance and Keith with the same wry smile, Lance suggestively moving his hips in a subtle way and Keith with an eyebrow quirked. Hunk blushes and looks down at the floor. Allura is standing there beaming.  
“Very good Paladins. Pidge that was a good move you pulled, just make sure that Shiro is immobile before you do so he can’t knock you off of him. Shiro that was a good idea slamming Pidge to the mat and straddling her.” Allura exclaims, oblivious to Shiro and Pidge’s blushing faces. Shiro scrambles off Pidge and offers her a hand. She takes it and smiles, not meeting his eyes.

  
Pidge punches Lance in the arm giving him a dirty look and saying something along the lines of,  
“I’ll cut out your tongue and shove it up your a- “, but was interrupted when Shiro cleared his throat.

  
Keith and Lance both made it to the mat. The fight, however lasted a very short time, unlike Shiro and Pidge’s five and a half doboshs (1 dobosh = 84 seconds or about 1 minute), Lance and Keith’s only lasted about thirty ticks, when Keith knocked Lance over and almost broke Lance’s arm and leg trying to get him to yield, which he did.

  
Allura and Hunk’s fight lasted much longer, but still fell short of Shiro and Pidge’s time at two doboshs and few ticks (Ticks is about a second only a bit longer). Allura threw some nice blows that winded Hunk, but in the end, Hunk won by accidentally tripping and crushing Allura underneath him.  
At the start of Hunk and Allura’s fight, Pidge was already falling asleep and by the end she was knocked out, snoring loudly, against Shiro’s side. When the fight finished, Allura was a bit mad and wanted to wake Pidge up, but Shiro said not to and made up an excuse for Pidge but knowing her it was probably true. He picked her up, bridal style, and began walking to her room.

  
Allura was annoyed but decided to cancel group training and told the remaining Paladins to just practice training by themselves as she went to get herself some Nunvill.

  
Shiro walked the long hallway to Pidge’s room. It was the farthest from everyone’s, not counting Allura’s, and probably the most confusing to reach. There were many twists and turns and many dead ends before he finally made it to her room. Shiro tried to use Pidge’s hand to open the door, but she was being a bit difficult, wriggling around and making noises, but he did it. He smiled victorious.

  
And almost landed right on his face from tripping on a pile of clothes and gadgets in front of her door which seemed to be all around her room. The door slid shut behind him sealing him into the room that smelled like metal, flowers, and Pidge.  
He shook his head.

 

“Wow, Pidge, you really need to clean up in here.” Shiro chuckled, but then heard Pidge whimper as if she were in pain. He was startled and immediately laid her on the bed.

  
“Pidge?” He waited a tick. No response. “Katie?” He whispered. He was starting to worry when Pidge gasped and started shaking.

  
“Matt?” She murmured. “Matt why-? Matt!” She stopped breathing for a moment before tears began to slide down her cheeks and she opened her eyes gasping for breath. She looked around startled, then her gaze settled on Shiro and she crumbled before his eyes.  
She pulled herself into a fetal position and closing her eyes tight as sobs wracked her small body.

  
Shiro had no idea what to do. He was an only child growing up and he and his cousins were never close. Shiro wants to leave and not look back, but he felt something in him say that he should hold her, comfort her. So, he did what he thought was right and slid onto the bed next to Pidge and gathered her in his arms. It was a bit awkward at first when Pidge tensed up, but then she relaxed and moved in closer.

  
Pidge cried a little bit more before she calmed down and her breathing began to even out.

  
“Pidge. Katie, do you want to talk about it.” Shiro tried. Katie just shook her head and started to fall asleep.

  
“Can you just stay with me please?” She whimpered, tired seeping into her voice. 

"Of course Katie." Shiro said, as he got comfortable.

"Thanks...Takashi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focuses on Pidge getting captured by the Galra, what's going on through her head, and what happens to her. Also what happened to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about being late to update, Writer's Block took a big fat seat in my mind as Inspiration took a nice vacation.

Shiro was having the best sleep in years. Sure, there were dreams, but they were pleasant. Filled with memories of his parents, Matt, and Katie. Katie, Matt, and himself were about to do something when he was abruptly pulled out of his dream.

“Pidge! Pidge come on. You slept all day yesterday and we can’t find Shiro. He disappeared yesterday.” Lance, whined.

Shiro started to get up, but arms were wrapped around his waist.

Pidge was sleeping, her snoring sounding somewhat like a lawn mower. Shiro smiled and gently removed her arms, somewhat reluctantly. Pidge was cute when she slept, even if she was as loud as an aircraft.

Shiro got out of bed, shocked at how cold he felt without Katie’s body heat. He navigated his way over to the door and opened it, just as Lance was about to yell something else.

Shiro instantly realized that that was a really bad idea as Lance’s jaw dropped. Shiro blushed, suddenly realizing that him walking out of Pidge’s room, disheveled and tired with Pidge on her bed with a Shiro sized dent in the mattress looked like to Lance.

“It’s not-, “Shiro started, but Lance suddenly shook his head.

“Nope, never mind. This is the last time I try to get Pidge up; Keith or Hunk can do it.” Lance turned around but shot one last look at Shiro. A lewd smile and a wink, which caused Shiro’s already inflamed face to blush three shades darker.

“I, no- Pidge and I, we didn’t- I wouldn’t-,” Shiro blubbered, going after Lance, but he was already gone.

Shiro sighed and went back to Pidge’s bed sitting down. He shook his head.

“I have to clear this up.”

“Clear what up?” Pidge yawned, startling Shiro, nearly giving him a heart attack. Shiro put his hand to his heart and whirled around to see Pidge’s unconcerned, tired face staring back at him.

“Pidge, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” Shiro gasped trying to hide his still reddened face and surprised face.

“I’m fine, I was just tired. I wasn’t sick or anything. Thanks for bringing me back here and staying. You didn’t have to. Did you get some sleep, though? Because I would feel bad if you spent all day watching over me and you never slept. Are you tired? You should go back to your-,” Pidge babbled, but Shiro cut her off.

“Katie, I slept here. I’m fine.” Katie smiled and nodded, standing up.

“Okay, that’s good.” She straightened her clothes and pulled Shiro up. “Let’s go eat, I’m starving. How long were we out for anyway?”

Shiro shrugged and let Pidge lead him out of her room and towards the kitchen.

They arrived several minutes later, still holding hands, but neither noticing. Pidge immediately led Shiro to the food goo machine and pulled out two bowls to hold the goo in.

Pidge filled the bowls up and they sat down together talking and laughing until Hunk, Keith, Allura, and Lance came in. All of them with confused and shocked expressions on their faces. Keith was the first one to speak.

 “So, you two are together now?” Shiro spluttered and almost spit out her food and Pidge was sent into a coughing fit.

“What?” She gasped as she started to calm down. “Where did you hear that?”

 “No, we are not.” Shiro said, gritting his teeth looking towards Lance with a glare. Lance, however, looked shocked.

“But earlier you were in her room after you both disappeared for all of yesterday. Plus, she was sleeping, and you answered her door, looking dazed and ruffed up.”

Pidge looked towards Shiro, both getting looks from the others. Shiro’s eyes widened.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Shiro protested but was only met with pursed lips and pointed looks.

Pidge shook her head, smiling innocently, shoving another mouthful of goo into her mouth before speaking.

“Shiro slept with me yesterday, that’s why he was there.” She said before realizing what she said. “No! Not like that. He was tired because we’re usually up at night and sometimes we get together.”

Pidge was met with scandalized looks. She spluttered and shook her head, not finding the right words, so Shiro stepped in.

“Bad dreams keep us up and since we both get up around the same time from them it usually ends with us talking. Or Pidge is awake trying to find information about her brother and I just happen to be awake, so we talk.” Shiro stated, his blush dying down only to return tenfold at Hunk’s next statement.

“But that doesn’t excuse why you were in her room all day yesterday.”

Shiro was met with nods and words of agreement. Pidge stood up and grabbed Shiro’s hand, stacking both her and Shiro’s bowls.

“I was tired, and he doesn’t get much sleep. I didn’t want anymore dreams about Matt, so I asked Shiro to stay for a little bit and I guess we both fell asleep.” Pidge explained, lying a little bit about what actually happened. “Anyway, we need to make up on our missed training, so we will see you later.”

They were about to walk out, or at least Pidge was going to walk and Shiro was going to get dragged behind, when the ship’s alarms went off and Coran rushed in.

“Paladins, we are under attack. The Galra have found us.”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he looks at everyone, suddenly serious, all traces of blushing gone.

“Get to your Lions, Keith, stay with Coran make sure you do what he says. If anyone gets in, fight like hell.”

Shiro and the other Paladins raced off to their lions, but before Shiro left he and Pidge shared a look, that made both smile despite their current situation.

In three dobosh all were fighting off the Galra fighter ships weaving and dodging.

It was an easy fight at first, then Zarkon’s ship geared up and shot an ion blast at the Castle of Lions.

The ship’s shield flickered a bit but came back online after a few ticks.

“Coran?” Shiro asked.

“The ship is fine. That blast was more powerful than I thought.” He replied.

Shiro nodded to himself and focused on defending the castle.

“Pidge, Allura, and Lance, I need you on offense. Hunk, defense.” Shiro ordered.

“Got it.”

It was a tough fight. Zarkon blasted the castle several times before their shield came down. More fighters came from Zarkon’s ship forcing them all on defense.

Shiro was fighting off seven of the fighters with Hunk as he caught sight of Pidge’s lion forced towards Zarkon’s ship.

“Guys, I need some back up. There’s too many for me to fight off alone.”

“Can’t Pidge. Allura’s barely holding off on her own and I’m under attack as well.” Lance answered.

“Pidge, I’ll try to get over to you, but I have no idea how quickly. Hunk and I are trapped as well. We’ll come over as soon as you can.” Shiro commented as well.

“Shoot! Guys, they have the-,” Pidge started, but then she screamed, and her voice cut out.

“Pidge?” Shiro asked but was only met with silence. He quickly maneuvered the Galra ships and made his way to Pidge, but she was getting sucked into the ship by the pink ray.

Shiro cursed silently and made his way back to Hunk activating his lion’s jaw blade and cutting the remaining ships down.

“Hunk knock Pidge’s lion out of the ray before she gets sucked into the ship.” Shiro ordered, keeping his voice void of any emotion.

“Got it.” Hunk replied and soared toward Pidge but was cut off by more battle ships. Lance and Allura watched Pidge get closer and closer to the ship as they were still occupied and couldn’t do anything.

“Shiro, watch out!” Hunk hollered. Shiro, luckily got a good enough warning and quickly moved out of the way. Zarkon’s ship geared up and shot an extremely powerful shot, at least twice the power of the first shot, at the Castle.

The Castle’s lights flicked before they went out.

“Coran, Keith. Are you okay?” Allura whimpered. There was no reply. They all waited, worried and afraid that they lost two more members of Voltron. Then static was heard, and Coran’s voice rang through.

“Yes, we are fine, Paladins. The ship, however, lost power and the cryo-pods are offline. The gravity is off, but we are trying to get it back online. Number Five we will need your help.”

All the remaining Paladins eyes widened as they realized that the Green Lion was not there. They looked back at Zarkon’s ship and saw the pink ray was gone and so was Pidge.

When they were occupied worrying about their ship, Zarkon got ahold of her and all of his battle ships retreated.

 “No.” Shiro gasped as Zarkon’s ship hit hyper speed and they soon lost sight of the monster that kidnapped their friend and colleague.

“We will get you back Katie, I promise.” Shiro rasped, more to himself than to the others.


	3. Treatment/Panic and Determination

Pidge awoke, and it was like all the stars in the sky disappeared. She was also cold, and it felt as if someone took a shovel and wacked her in the skull. Repeatedly.

She blinked and started to stand up when she realized her hands were locked in metal handcuff-like contraption in front of her. She stayed seated and looked around her small cell as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

It was a small size, maybe 4x6, but Pidge figured that they had to make the cells big enough for the captives, but small enough for them not to escape. The air was stale and smelt strange, not a bad strange, just… unfamiliar.

 As she twisted to look at the other side of the room, she realized that her clothes were itchy and uncomfortable. She looked down and was surprised to see herself in Galra clothing. Her glasses were gone, but luckily her underwear and breast bindings, at least as far as she could tell, were still intact.

Pidge worked her way onto her knees and then used her hands to push herself up, but almost fell as she was still a bit uneasy. She steadied herself against the wall and moved to where there was a sliver of light that she hadn’t noticed before as she wasn’t facing that direction.

Taking a deep breath of that strange air, she stumbled to the light.

It was a door!

Pidge noticed that the light was coming from a barred window. It was slightly above where her head was, so she stood on her tip toes and just barely saw the outside of her cell.

It was strange for Pidge being the one looking out, instead of in.

There were a few cells around her. Maybe four or five.

She listened carefully and heard whimpering from the cell adjacent from hers. It was muttering and something that sounded like a cry.

Pidge cleared her throat.

“Hello? Are you okay? Well, obviously not since you were captured, but are you hurt? Well, if you can understand me.”

The being in the opposite cell became quiet, then she heard a swooshing noise.

Her brows furrowed, then she saw something large. Really, _really_ large.

It had dark blue skin, if she could call it that. It was like a being made of water. Each movement rippled its skin. The only area on the alien that was solid-seeming was the area around its eyes. The area was black and if there were eyes, Pidge couldn’t tell as there was Galra tech covering the part of the face that held eyes.

“Human?” The water alien spoke. Its voice was surprisingly gravely, but high pitched.

Pidge’s eyes widened in surprise. She eagerly pressed herself against the door pulling herself up a bit higher with the bars.

“You can understand me? Good, that’s good. Did you happen to see another-,” Pidge stopped abruptly realizing that the being couldn’t see.

“Human, must quiet. Quiet, quiet, quiet human. No speak, do not do it.” The alien hushed, it’s voice dropping in pitch at least three octaves.

Pidge, realizing that the alien was probably scared for her, became quiet. A few ticks later, Pidge heard a pair of footsteps. Several, actually.

She walked back from the door, frowning.

She heard them slow right before her cell and saw a swish of white hair and heard a few whirring noises then several clicks and her door swung open.

A vicious grin was plastered on a woman’s face. Pidge winced at the large quantity of light but squinted at the woman standing before her. She had pale purple skin and white hair, mostly covered in a hood with glowing yellow eyes.

Pidge’s expression hardened as she recognized the woman to be Zarkon’s witch, Haggard. She pressed herself into the corner of the small room.

The witch laughed, menacingly motioned for her accomplices, who wore black cloaks and white scary masks on their faces, to grab her. Pidge tried to dodge, but as she was in a literal corner, she couldn’t do much about that.

Haggard cackled as they lead her out of the cell, practically dragging her along the ground. There were many dobosh of silence before Haggard spoke.

“You are a small human. There were two, three, other humans. One looked similar to you. Larger and stronger. Would have made a terrible fighter though its own kind turned on it and became our champion. Shame that our champion escaped us. He would have had a glorious death.” Haggard walked through a door after a long trip with many left and rights, that Pidge couldn’t have possibly made it herself.

“Small human Paladin, we required information. What kind and how we get the information will be on you. Are you willing to cooperate? If not we have a specific… treatment that will surely have you spilling like blood out of a wound.

Pidge’s eyes narrowed in defiance.

“Never.” She smirked, strangely brave. But, then again, she had no idea what was to come.

 

 

They Paladins changed their clothes and went to the common room.

**(That lounge-like area with the couches, where Pidge told everyone that she was a girl)**

The other Paladins were frantic. Especially Shiro.

‘ _Pidge is so small. Sure, she can hold her own against us and the Galra soldiers, but these are merciless people that want to live another day. Surviving on instincts. Instincts to kill. Most of them are huge monsters, no, not monsters, **prisoners** against each other, fighting one another until one falls. Sure, the bigger you are the harder you fall, but the smaller you are the harder the hit.’ _ Shiro thought to himself. Shiro ducked his head, trying to listen to what Allura said, but only caught the end.

“- to us. Right, Shiro?” Allura looked at Shiro expectantly. Shiro’s eyes widened and his vison blurred a little from the tears that were threatening to fall.

Shiro sniffed quietly, but it was caught by Keith and Lance who were strangely close. Keith glanced at Shiro before looking back at Lance, who was next to him, rubbing his shoulder, comforting him. Lance stared at Shiro with a strange look on his face before nodding once and leaning into Keith’s touch.

“I-uh, wha- I mean, uh, yeah, sure. Yes, to what you just said.” Shiro babbled, trying not to blush in embarrassment.

Allura smiled sadly at Shiro before standing up and walking towards the exit.

“Do not worry. Pidge is a lot tougher than you think.”

Shiro nodded absently to what Allura said and buried his head in his hands before sighing and standing up.

Hunk looked towards Shiro and stood up as well.

“I’ll be in the kitchen, if anyone needs me.” Hunk mumbled before lumbering out. Shiro followed him out but turned towards the training room.

“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t been so distracted with the ship. If I had fought harder. If I put Pidge on defense instead of offense. If… if I only-,” Shiro stopped midsentence tears rolling down his face when he was looking at Pidge’s door to her room.

Shiro’s heart clenched in his chest as he doubled over as if in pain. He clutched his hands to his chest and scratched, almost like he was trying to scratch it out of his chest. Shiro’s tears slipped out of his clenched shut eyes and he struggled to breathe. Trying to calm down and wondering why he was feeling like this. He’s never felt this way before and the pain was unbearable.

 As he was starting to stand he put his hand to the wall accidently on the palm scanner that opened the door. He expected the light to flash and the scanner reject his hand, but the door easily slid open.

Shiro was confused as he landed on his chest inside of Pidge’s room. He lied there for a moment before taking a shaky breath and pulling himself to sit on his legs. The door closed behind him.

Shiro looked around at the messy room took a deep breath. Inside of his head he counted.

One. In.

Two. Out.

Three. In.

Four. Out.

Five. In….

Six. Out.

Shiro breathed in the familiar, yet foreign scent of Pidge’s room. He stood up and wiped his face and stumbled over to the bed, flopping down, but quickly sitting up when he felt something poking him in the side.

It was a small book, almost like a journal. He picked it up and flipped through it, ignoring the voice in his head that told him not to.

It was a diary. Or at least some kind of journal of Pidge’s.

 Its pages were mostly filled up with equations and theories about her family. There were even descriptions about the planets that they visited and on the Galra. However, one particularly interesting page caught his eye.

It was about the ship and the people on it.

One about Allura. Her physical description, background, parents, friends, and more personal things about her. One on Hunk, Lance, Keith, and Coran. There was even one on the mice and Kaltenecker, their cow. Coran and Hunk’s were much like Allura’s, but Keith and Lance’s had their names mashed up. Obviously like a couple. They had information about them as well, but mostly it was the two as a couple.

Shiro’s eyes widened and flashed back to what happened in the common room when Keith comforted Lance. Then to other instances resulting in awkward moments between the two.

Shiro smiled sadly, thinking about Pidge observing them and sneaking looks and writing them down.

Shiro flipped the page and saw his name. Curious about what she had written about him he skimmed it and saw it was much more detailed than the others.

It had the basic knowledge, but also about little habits that he had or his fighting style. There were even a few messy sketches of him fighting, ordering people around, and relaxing.

Then he read a surprising thing. Their names smashed together.

Shidge. Kiro. Takatie. Katashi.

Pidge like Shiro.

Shiro had a little crush on Pidge since he was younger, but she was his best friend’s little sister.

She wasn’t that much younger than him though. She was about 14 and he was 19 or at least that’s how old they were when he last saw her. He could be around 21 though considering that Pidge was in the Garrison program and you must be at least 16 to get in.

Shiro then blushed and thought of him and Pidge cuddling, kissing, and holding hands. He was instantly filled with sadness as he thought of how that wouldn’t happen if she was killed.

Filled with determination (and a little sadness) he placed the book down and rushed out of her room.

His face hardened into a scowl and marched to control room, finding Coran and Allura discussing over the ship.

“Coran, Allura, we have to get Pidge back.” Shiro said determinate. Allura turned around surprised and nodded.

“I was thinking about that, but I don’t know how. I have no idea where Zarkon is or if he will give her back.” Allura started.

“Well then, we’ll just have to make him,” Shiro turned to Coran who was still muttering on about the ship. “Coran, do you think we can contact Zarkon directly? He did it to us once, so how about we surprise him and contact _him_ for once.”

Allura made a sound of objection, but Coran answered before she could say something.

“I believe we can, but why would you want to?” Coran answered confused.

“I have a plan.”

 

 

Pidge breathed heavily and hung her head.

“Do you have anything to say, Green Paladin?” The witch cackled. Pidge slowly lifted her head, shaking. She glared at the witch. She took a deep breath and tried to focus her gaze.

“Shiro _will_ come to find me and when he does…,” Pidge stopped there too take a deep breath not breaking her gaze. “You’ll wish for death.”

Haggard laughed menacingly. “You are the one that will wish for death, Tiny Paladin.” Haggard then turned away and waved her hand.

Electricity made its way through Pidge’s body and an ear-splitting scream made it past her lips. Tears rolled down her face as she wriggled before being plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Shidge for me, but the beginning of Klance. I feel bad. I'm sorry.

Okay, So I have decided that I will be discontinuing this story. I’m very sorry, but I will actually do one almost exactly like this one except for just Pidge being kidnapped, it’s Keith and Pidge. I no longer like my pairing and with my new story it will be a Klance pairing with Pidge/Katie and Shiro friendship. Almost like brother/sister or father/daughter. Ahhhh! I hate myself for this and I am super sorry, but this time this story will be updated more often and no leave you at a cliffhanger for months…maybe. School is very hard for me right now and I’m trying to update at least twice a month, but I have other stories as well. Okay. That’s it. Super sorry. C is out.


End file.
